


Fatal Resolve

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Brought together at the end.





	Fatal Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> For genprompt_bingo May 2019, "canon themes".

They didn't have a chance. 

Long knew it; _all_ knew it, with rock coming down around their heads and a labyrinth of tunnels between them and safety. He saw it in the frosty glint in Magnus' eyes, in the stubborn set of Seiya's face.

He saw it in Shaun's posture as she refused to leave Nero behind despite certain death.

Well, she didn't have a chance, so _they_ didn't have a chance, because he wasn't leaving without her and he knew damn well the others agreed.

_We're dead, but Guraad's not getting what he wants._

_We're in this together now._


End file.
